


Day 5 - Roommates

by RinYumii



Series: KLance AU Month - February 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KLance AU Month February 2019, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Mostly Fluff, One prompt a day, Sex, and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYumii/pseuds/RinYumii
Summary: Person 1: "...And they were roommates!"Person 2: *gasps* "Oh my God they were roommates."...The perks of having a straight roommate when you have a huge crush on him... Especially when the said roommate comes back late at night, totally wasted and loud as heck.





	Day 5 - Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Haiyo! Not much to say today... This prompt was very funny to write, so I hope you enjoy it as well! Oh, and I wrote it from Keith's point of view for a change, I thought it would be more fitting for today's prompt. I think I'm also using his POV for Day 27, which will also be a snippet of a first chapter I wrote age ago, like I did for Day 3.  
> I also had to rate this one Mature due to the language used and a few mentions of drugs, alcohol and sex... I mean, what else can you expect at a party? Also, I wasn't supposed to write the party at first, just the bit when Lance comes back from it completely drunk, but oh well, it was still fun!

About an hour after the lecture started, Lance barged inside the room and stared daggers at Keith. Great, the cuban boy was finally awake and managed to come to the lecture. He sat next to Keith at the back of the room, grumpy. That was understandable given their latest interaction. Lance leaned into Keith’s personal space to murmur something in his ear.

“Hey, dude,” he started, sounding unsure of himself. “So, erm… Could you tell me what happened yesterday, when I came back from the party? I just… can’t seem to remember.”

Keith, whose chin was pressed into his palm, grinned. He knew Lance wouldn’t remember. _Of course_ he wouldn’t remember. He had been so wasted when he came back he was probably hungover right now. He glanced at his roommate who was wearing a confused expression while turning his laptop on, probably stirring in his memory in order to recall the forgotten events.

“Like, did I say something weird?” Lance continued, his voice hoarse and overlapping with the Lecturer’s. “Or worse, did I _do_ something weird?” His face was livid as he said the words, slightly louder than he intended to.

“Mister McClain,” the lecturer interrupted, “I overlooked your tardiness, but please do not disrupt this lecture.” Lance grumbled a quiet “sorry” and the lecturer got back to teaching the class of twenty about the wonders of space, and how none of them would be able to go there if they were all like Lance bla bla bla. This lecturer was somewhat soporific. Keith wasn’t the only one who wanted to yawn by the look of the other students’ faces.

Lance leaned towards Keith once more and whispered. “So? Will you tell me what happened?”

Keith sighed and whispered back. “Alright, I will tell you, but not now. Wait for the lecture to end otherwise we’ll get kicked out.”

He really didn’t want to have to remember what had happened the previous night. It was just such a mess, and he still didn’t understand everything himself. Maybe he would leave that part out… or maybe he would lie about it for the sole purpose of seeing Lance’s confused face. He snickered and resolved to tell Lance everything, from the moment he came back in their room to this morning, when Keith woke up in the same bed as Lance, half naked. He might have the laugh of a lifetime while explaining how the drunk boy practically threw himself at him, making advances at Keith. Well, Keith had certainly been very confused when that had happened to him the previous night…

Once their lecture ended, Lance dragged a reluctant Keith out of the campus and into their room, almost throwing the poor boy into his bed before sitting on his own, all ears. Keith sighed and scratched the back of his head, trying to find his words.

“Just start from the beginning dude,” Lance said impatiently. His face showed a worried expression, but in his eyes shone determination to know of his actions the previous night.

“Alright,” Keith started his story with. “So, I guess it all started when Allura invited you to her party…”

**...**

“Hey, Lance!” Allura greeted the boy, smiling warmly. “I’m throwing a party at mine tonight, wanna come too?” She accompanied her invitation by a wink and Lance blushed madly.

“Uh, y-yeah, sure!” he stuttered his answer, and Allura ruffled his hair before turning her back at him, waving.

“I’ll text you the details later this afternoon,” she said as she left.

**...**

“Woah, woah, hold on dude! I know that already, I remember that part! I didn’t mean to start that far into the beginning!” Lance cut Keith’s story, frowning. “And how do you know all those details anyway?”

“Just let me finish!” Keith said, exasperated. “Don’t worry, it’ll make sense later.”

“Okay, keep going then.”

**...**  

Lance was beaming when he came back to the room this afternoon to get changed for the party. He showered quickly, put on a ton of stinky perfumes and changed into an outfit strangely similar to the one he was usually wearing, but Keith made no comment on the choice of clothing when he looked up from the book he was reading, sat at his desk. Lance had been so distracted by this party he hadn’t even seen Keith staring at him as he left the room while singing a song he didn’t recognize in Spanish. The problem with Lance was that he thought he could sing, but really couldn’t.

**...**

“Hey, I can sing just fine!”

“Will you stop interrupting me already?! Do you want to know what happened last night or not? I could stop right there you know!”

“No way, just keep going!”

**...**

As Lance left the room and walked outside the campus to get the bus to Allura’s house, Keith realized that, in his happiness and excitement, Lance had forgotten his phone on the desk. It wasn’t really a problem at first, but then Keith couldn’t help but worry for the Cuban boy. What if something happened during the party and Lance desperately needed to call someone? He wouldn’t be able to since his phone was right there, on the desk. So, Keith made up his mind to bring his phone to Lance and then come back to the room to do some work. He thought that, for once, he would be able to focus without having to hear Lance complain all the time.

What Keith hadn’t expected however, was that Lance hadn’t made it to the bus stop, and got a lift to Allura’s place with Lotor, who had been invited as well. So, instead of finding Lance waiting for the bus to arrive at the bus stop, Keith was going to try and find him at the party, with a shit ton of other people who were probably already going to be wasted, and who would try to get Keith involved into all kinds of things drunk people do at a party. Keith spent money on a bus ticket he shouldn’t have had to buy in the first place if Lance hadn’t forgotten his damn phone on the desk before leaving the room.

When the young man had arrived at Allura’s house, there were already drunk people in the pool, making out and probably having sex too. Keith could smell a faint scent of pot coming from the back of the house, and decidedly ignored that part of the place for the moment. He hoped Lance wasn’t there, otherwise he would have little chances to find him and give him his stupid phone back. He entered the open front door and proceeded to look for his roommate, starting with the living room. There was a couple kissing in the corner, the guy obviously wanting something more with the girl, rubbing her bare thighs under her moans. They would probably end up in a bed by the end of the night. He quickly averted his eyes, focusing on the task at hand, and got closer to the sofa where a group of guys were playing a game of cards, their drinks already half empty, and their cigarettes half consumed. Lance wasn’t among them, and he didn’t dare ask them where he was.

He tried not to imagine the other boy smooching some other girl he’d have picked up when he got there and doing dirty stuff in one of the bedrooms, or bathroom for that matter, and moved to the kitchen. The upper floor would be his very last resort, even the garden would be more pleasant to visit in Keith’s opinion. There were a couple of girls near the table where all the snacks and drinks were, giggling. Lance wasn’t anywhere near them either. Nor was Allura. Keith hadn’t seen her at all since he had arrived to complete his quest, which was a bit weird considering this was her house and her party. She should at least have been near the door to greet her guests, or throw away those trying to sneak in, like Keith had done.

Still, there was no sign of Lance anywhere. Keith started growing more and more impatient and stomped into the garden, covering his nose with his scarf so the smell of the drugs would be fainter. There was no way Lance was in there, but it would delay the moment when Keith saw him making out with a girl, rubbing her thighs like this other dude he had seen in the living room. In the garden, teams were competing in a match of beer-pong and already seemed pretty drunk. The pool was full of guys and girls laughing and shouting and laughing, and kissing too. Keith noticed a guy with his hand on his crotch, watching as a couple of girls made out and touched each other sensually. This dude was gross, if all he wanted to see was girls having sex, he should as well have stayed in his room in front of a porno.

Walking away from the pool, Keith went back inside the house and mustered the courage to climb the steps leading to the first floor. Unless he had changed locations when Keith was outside, Lance could only be upstairs. As soon as he reached the first floor however, he fell face to face with Allura, who was about to go back to the living room. She looked at him with bright eyes and smiled.

“Hey Keith!” she said over the loud music playing in one of the rooms. “What are you doing here, is it Lance who invited you?”

Keith shook his head. “No, I’m looking for him. He forgot his phone in our room and I just came to bring it back to him.” He took the phone out of his pocket to prove his word.

“Oh, that’s fine, he’s in the room at the back if you want to give it back.”

“Actually,” Keith started, panicking slightly. Lance absolutely couldn’t know he had come all the way here just to bring him his phone. “I was thinking you could give it back to him in my stead? I have an essay to finish back in the room…”

“But wouldn’t it be weird if it was me who gave it back while he forgot it in your room?”

“Just make something up. He’s dumb anyway and probably wouldn’t notice a small lie. Say you found it on a table downstairs or somewhere. He’ll believe you.”

“But he probably wouldn’t remember putting it there…”

“Then just slip it in his pocket when he’s not looking or something!”

She raised an eyebrow, still unconvinced, but nodded and took the phone anyway.

“Alright, but you owe me one!” she said, waving her nail under his nose.

“Of course, thanks Allura.”

He turned back and left the place before she could change her mind.

* * *

Keith had come back to their room, his good deed of the day accomplished, and was attempting to decipher the book he needed to reference in his essay for a good three to four hours when Lance stormed inside the room, wobbling more than walking towards Keith. 

“Hey man!” Lance screamed, still in party mood. “You’ve just missed the greatest party ever!” Keith was going to reply a cynical answer when Lance continued his ranting. “Too bad you weren’t invited! Oh, but I could have texted you to come though… Oh well, it won’t be the last great party this year, I’m sure!”

Lance kept on talking about the party and how good it was, saying all the girls were super cute and smelled of flowers and fruits until some weirdo spilled all his drink on them while trying to make a joke on gravity. Keith was growing more annoyed by the minute and, decided he had done enough work for the day, switched the desk lamp off and walked to his bed, ready to go to sleep. But Lance had other plans, and followed him to his bed instead of using his side of the room. Keith was already under the covers when Lance plopped next to him, smiling broadly, obviously not done talking.

“And then the music changed and everyone ran to the pool. I couldn’t go ‘cause I was taking a piss - too much beer,” he explained, eyes sparkling as he recalled the memory. “But _then_ -”

“Lance, go to bed,” Keith interrupted. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“Oh, sorry,” Lance said more quietly.

Keith shifted in his bed, trying to get comfortable, but he could still feel Lance on his bed. He tried to ignore him, though. When idiots didn’t have an audience to entertain, they usually got bored and stopped messing around. After a few seconds, though, Keith felt a warm hand ruffling his hair. He jumped, heart racing and face warming up, and sat up, facing a stupidly grinning Lance.

“Lance, what the actual fuck?!”

The other kept his grin in place, and placed a hand on his cheek, gently stroking the skin.

“You know you’re cute when you’re angry?” Lance asked him with his idiotic drunk voice.

“I’m always angry when it comes to you,” Keith retorted, and Lance snickered, moving closer.

“I know,” he said before placing his lips on his roommate’s.

Keith’s mind completely blanked. What. The. Fuck. Was it the same Lance who had been talking about cute, nice-smelling girls mere minutes ago and who was now kissing him? Lance broke the contact and looked at Keith’s unbelieving face before bursting into laughter.

“Laugh all you want, Lance,” Keith said in a warning tone, “but you’re so going to regret this tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry man, I won’t remember a thing! So let me enjoy this while I still can.”

And then Lance was on top of Keith, devouring his lips and removing his top hastily, throwing it to the side. Keith’s heartbeat went faster in anticipation of what would happen next, but he also considered stopping the tanned boy before things went too far… Not that he minded: he had been in love with Lance for his entire life, but Lance was clearly not ready to face the consequences of his actions.

Before he could do anything to stop the flow however, Lance dropped on top of Keith, snoring loudly. Keith slapped himself mentally, slightly disappointed by the turn of events, but a part of him was glad things hadn’t gone further than kissing. Plus, Lance probably really wasn’t going to remember anything the next day. Deeming his roommate too heavy to move into his own bed, Keith decided to leave him there, pushing him slightly to the side so Lance laid next to him instead of above Keith. If Lance then fell on the floor, it wasn’t his problem anymore. Keith tried to think of unsexy things in order to kill his boner before falling asleep too.

The next day, Keith was disappointed to find out Lance hadn’t fallen on the floor, and, to play a prank on his annoying roommate, left a visible kiss mark on his neck before getting ready to leave for his morning lecture.

**...**  

“You bastard!” Lance yelled, getting up to check his neck in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Keith hadn’t lied, and he could see the fury on Lance’s face as he came back.

“It’s your fault,” Keith replied. “You were the one who desperately wanted to know about last night. Now you know.”

Lance paced, pulling at his hair and mumbling words Keith couldn’t understand. Except one little sentence: “Hijo de puta.” But then, something clicked in his mind as he stilled, slowly turning back to Keith and sitting in front of him like he was a few minutes ago.

“Wait,” he started cautiously, as if afraid of the words he was about to say. “You’re in love with me?”

Well, guess Lance wasn’t that dumb after all. His brain was able to pick up on what he had said after Keith had mentioned Lance kissing him. He thought he was going to completely deny it, like he was used to do in regards to things he didn't know or understand.

“Yes, Lance,” Keith said with a stable voice. This had stayed a secret for way too long, and Keith planned to confess sooner or later, even if it meant being rejected. Of course, he would have preferred later. “I am in love with you.”

“Wow, this…” he hesitated. “This is so sudden, I don’t know what to say.”

Lance was back in this thoughts, and Keith realized that he, too, didn’t know what to say. He had never considered what to say if he got rejected. Maybe he would have made it seem like a joke or a lost bet, and the subject would have never been brought up ever again until the next time Lance came back drunk and threw himself at Keith. He certainly didn’t think Lance would be so serious about it. He had thought that, maybe, Lance _would_ take it as a prank. He wouldn’t go as far as to hope Lance would agree to go out with him right away, but he at least expected more positivity coming from his friend. They stayed there, in an awkward silence, and then Lance stood up.

“I… I think I need some time to accept that. I’ll… think about it, I guess?”

His face didn’t show disgust, but confusion. Lance had known Keith was gay for a while, the conversation having been brought up one night with Shiro and the rest of the team. Lance hadn’t been bothered, admitting his possible bisexuality. But Lance had certainly not considered the fact that Keith was in love with  _ him _ . Keith sighed.

“Okay,” was all he got to say before Lance left.

Keith wanted to scream. He didn’t want to lose his friendship with Lance over something so little. He had thought it was the right time to bring it up, since Lance had been the first to make a move, even though he had been drunk at that time. But Keith had made the mistake to assume that Lance had been trying to come to terms with his own feelings while in that drunken state, and that mistake might cost him greatly. He finally stood up as well, wiping some imaginary dust on his trousers and went for a walk outside the campus. At least, he had been able to keep his mouth shut on one small detail of their heated night. Lance would have definitely hated him if he had mentioned it. 

Lance… Keith hoped he would come back quickly, and preferably with a positive answer. It had taken him years to finally get this confession out of his chest, so he didn’t expect Lance to say yes or no immediately.

Maybe their friendship would simply end, who knew. But maybe this end would bring the start of something new in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! Drunk Lance accidentally confesses his feelings for Keith, who doesn't take him seriously, but forgets all about it the next day! I know it's been done a lot, but I got my initial idea (Drunk Lance) from experience... Two flatmates coming back from a party at 2am and just started SHOUTING while I was trying to sleep. Not the nicest feeling in the world, I must admit.  
> Also, am I the only one feeling like the deeper I go in these prompts, the closer Keith and Lance are to actually doing it? Because especially in Day 4 I had to stop myself going further with those two 'cause they were going to end up having sex without my consent!  
> I'll see you tomorrow for Day 6 - Supernatural.


End file.
